Project Wildcat
'''Project Wildcat '''Is a two-part scrip-format pilot and the first incarnation of the Project Wild Cat Series. This is the first appearence of the original 6 characters of the series. Plot Part 1: It Begins The story opens to the sky as it scrolls down to a vixen named Molina Anderson reading at a fountain at Worcestershire University in New York City. She narrates the backstory of their world and how it came to be. Just then, a wolf by the name of Terrance Jordan. After a brief conversation, she leaves. Meanwhile in Los Angeles, her twin brother Orson is seen with his bodyguards inspecting the Wolf Enterprises facility. He comes to the Meta-Sapien training room to find Claudia. After a brief conversation, Orson leaves. Cludia also leaves while wondering about the world outside the facility. Wanting to visit Orson, she runs to his office only to descover that he is in reality planning to use the facility's power, weaponry and Meta-Sapiens to take over the world. Attempting to leave before she was noticed, she trips on a robot. Orson tells her her purpose before deciding to give her a brain transplant to make her more obedient to the cause. He escapes but is kicked out of LA by the locals who were being opressed byWolf Enterprises. Part 2: Little Lady in the Big Apple She fled to New York and began looking around until she came across a group of people her age. After being scared off by the center of the group who's popularity dropped after doing so, Claudia runs into a rabbit named Abby. She tells her her story and as Abby was about to suggest what to do next, she notices her tail acting up. She takes down a potential mugger but was wrongfully arrested. Moments later, she finds Molina looking at her list while shoping. While Molina was questioning her, she noticed that Orson sent a Bot-Pod full of Crones. They were sent to bring her back, but Claudia managed to evade them while protecting Molina. After losing the Crones, they meet Terrence with his car on the other side of a ditch. After bailing Abby from Jail, they decide to take Claudia back to Worcestershire. Learning everything Claudia knows of the situation, they met Atiko Yorakasha (Under the alias of "Her twin sister", Iaro), a former war heroin from the Great Asian Wars who knows what the situation is. As they try to calm down from the day, they find a news report about the incident. They knew there, it was only a matter of time before somebody comes for them. Introductions This pilot introduces the following: Characters (In the order they appear) Molina Anderson (Debut) Terrence Jorden (Debut) Orson Anderson (Debut) Maxwell "Snivels" Johnson (Pilot Exclusive) Claudia Miyadro (Debut) Artisan (Debut) A.B Cecena (Debut) Big Daddy Riptide (Debut) Pozhar (Debut) Shockrush (Pilot Exclusive, Placeholder character for Jammer) Rokinroll (Debut) Mindy Manybits (Debut, Placeholder name of Maria Acuddoily) Akiko Yorakasha (Debut, named Atiko and depicted as Chinese) Fauna Chitchal Chemicals Naphrodearia Technology doors that double as walls writ-on rod disk-like books Creditron container Running Gags Claudia not being heard approaching. Category:Project Wild Cat Category:Pilots Trivia *This incarnation of the series has a slightly darker story to it then the current version. *At a total of 2, this pilot holds third place for the most Pilot Exclusive Characters *This pilot shows the prototypical characteristics of the first 6 characters. **Claudia is autistic (resulting in her gentle nature) and more aware of what the villains are capable of. **Molina is an aspiring career girl focused mostly on her goals. **Abby is constantly getting in trouble with the law for no reason due to her history as a troublemaker. **TJ is someone they barely know ***All three were 20 years old. ****This was carried over to the second pilot. **Akiko is a war heroine in a war in Asia rather than World War MMMM **Orson is the main antagonist of the series and pettier, impatient, ill-tempered and more intoloerant than his current incarnation who serves as Hammenburger's Man Friday and the series' Knight Of Cerberus. *Many characteristics were kept form this version to the final product. **Claudia's sweet nature and main protagonist status. **Molly's haughty yet caring know-it-all personality. **Abby's background as a street-smart troublemaker. ***Both being friends since childhood. **Orson's status as a major antagonist. **Akiko's history as a war heroine. See Also Project Wildcat: The pod that started it all Project Anime The Premature Project Wild Cat Holiday Special A Typical Day External Links Part 1 on deviantART Part 2 on deviantART Category:Project Wild Cat Category:Pilots